The present invention relates generally to a guide rail system for movable vehicular components, in particular a moveable sunroof system including a sunshade.
Included with a sliding-tilting sunroof on a motor vehicle are two guide rails fixedly mounted to the motor vehicle at the sides of the roof to guide the moveable sunroof. Portions of the guide rails may also guide another cover, such as an interior roof lining, that is arranged underneath the sunroof and can be separately shifted or may guide further sunshade systems, such as a window blind.
It is the object of this invention to provide a less complex and more cost-effective guiding system which nevertheless has the required technical features. Moreover, a cost-effective method of producing a simple guiding system, fulfilling the technical demands, is disclosed.